


Tounge tied/ DNF

by Txff_12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txff_12/pseuds/Txff_12
Summary: One day dream notices hes been acting weird around his friends. He tries to figure out why but as hes doing so he finds out so many more things about himself than he would have thought
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Kudos: 36





	Tounge tied/ DNF

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Reminder not to be overwhelming to the CC's about this. If they discover this ans would like to read than thats cool!

Rinngg ringggg  
Ringg ringggggg

Dream groaned and threw around his pillow and blankets, looking for his phone. The ringing came to a stop and dream huffed. He looked over to his bedside table and saw his phone laying on it. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it, checking the notifications.

9 missed calls from snapmaps  
3 missed calls from gogy<3  
8 messages from snapmaps

"Hey Dream can you get on the smp?"

"Dream we are all waiting for you"

"Dream"

"Dream"

"Clay??"

"I used your real name- you better awnser or your grounded"

"Where are you?"

"Please awnser"

Dream jumped up in his bed. "Fuck i forgot we were supposed to stream" he groaned and found sapnaps contact, calling him. "Dream? Hello?" Sapnap questioned as he picked up. "Hey sap- fuck im sorry, i stayed up all night editing i forgot we were gonna stream" He said, feeling guilty. "It's alright dude, no worries can u still hop on?" Dream smiled at sapnaps question. "Yeah dude, i'll be on in like, 5 minutes i have to feed patches real quick" he said. "Alright see ya man" sapnap said, hanging up.

Dream set his phone down and walked to his kitchen, grabbing food for patches and putting it in her bowl. She ran up to the bowl and meowed in delight, rubbing against his leg. "Awww eat up sweetie" he smiled at her and walked over to his setup. He opened minecraft and clicked on the server. Sapnap, Karl, George, Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo and Technoblade were online

Sapnap: vc 2  
Dream: okay

Dream went to team speak and joined vc 2 "SHUT THE FUCK UP I SAID IT WASNT MY FAULT" Tommy yelled. "YES IT WAS YOU LITERALLY SET THE BASE ON FIRE!" Wilbur yelled back. "Dream, george let's go to vc 3" Sapnap suggested. "Can i come? They are giving me a headache." Karl says. "Obviously-" Sapnap answers as they all switch to vc 3. 

"Hi dream" George says, smiling. Dream had Georges stream open so he saw the small smile he gave. "Hi George" Dream replies, crouching his player in front of George's and hitting him repeatedly. George smiled and hit him back. "I missed you" Dream says without realizing it. George smiled even more. "I missed you too" he said. 

"Ew karl their flirting in front of us, get a room guys" sapnap said jokingly. "Oh shush Sapnap your the most sus guy here" George said back. "Top 5 gayest minecraft youtubers, you'll never guess who number one is!" Dream joked.

Sapnap: :( Im not talking you guys anymore i'm being bullied

"C'mon guys, lets be nice to sapnap. Were hurting his wittle fweelings" Karl laughed. "Crap my pickaxe just broke" george groaned. Dream ran up to him in minecraft and dropped his enchanted netherite pickaxe. "Here u can just have mine. Need anything else?" Dream asked as george laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks….simp" George replied as dream gasped. 

"Hey woah im NOT a simp. I just did something nice for a friend" He corrected. "Wow so were just friends? Fine, ill cancel the wedding" George joked. "Oh shush thats not even funny" dream said while feeling his cheeks heat up. The two were interrupted by a donation

Txff_12 donated $1500 saying; Now show Sapnap and George your face >:)

Dreams face got red. "Im gonna refund it- i cant do that" Dream sighed. "No dream wait? Please?" George pleaded. "Yeah cmon pleaseeee?" Sapnap added. "Fine. One selfie. No screenshots." He said. Sapnap and George agreed and dream took a picture of the top half of his face. He was smirking and rolling his eyes. His cheeks were a little red from nervousness. He sighed again and pressed send- sending it to the groupchat of them three.

Snapmaps took a screenshot

Gogy<3 took a screenshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys tysm for reading this chapter!!! I just wanted to say- please leave constructive criticism. This is my first actual fanfic thats not just some fanfic i wrote when i was 12. Theres gonna be mistakes. Follow my tiktok and twitter; Txff_12 for spoliers to chapters and updates. Ill also let everyone on my Twitter know that im about to post a few minutes before i do. I doubt anyone will read this book but if u do tysm! Please kudos or comment. Things like that make me have hope and want to continue this book! See u guys soon xoxo~


End file.
